callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WMD (mission)/Intel
Summary The 3 Intel documents found in "WMD" regards USSR weapons and armament (including delivery for allied nations), sleeper-agent infiltration of the American mainland as well as Friedrich Steiner's biography. DOCUMENT 1 WMD CLASSIFIED DATE: January 8, 1967 MEMORANDUM TO: Joseph Taub, Chief Analyst (OSA/DI) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: Request for data regarding Soviet Military Industrial Complex Dear Mr. Taub, I am writing to you today in the hopes that you can assist my team in ongoing research into Soviet weapons exports to the Communist nations of Cuba and North Vietnam. The information your office can provide will aid both planned and ongoing operations in the Caribbean, Latin America and Southeast Asia. Specifically, APLAA requests confirmation of the following points: # Since the 1920s, Soviet leadership has and continues to place emphasis on military production over investment in the civilian economy, with military spending climbing to 11% of its annual gross product. # Rate of weapons exports on the part of the Soviet Union has risen significantly in the last 10 years, particularly to Third World nations within immediate reach of Soviet Borders. According to our estimates, the Soviets have exported the equivalent of $10 billion worth of arms and equipment to burgeoning communist regime and the efforts of Communist revolutionary groups worldwide. Please confirm this estimate. # Finally, please provide data regarding estimate of total Soviet nuclear warheads worldwide. Based on U2 and Corona imagery allocated to the APLAA in relation to proclamations from the Soviet government, our current estimates stand at 50% of current U.S totals in the same category. Any and all support and data you can provide in regards to the above point would, of course, be reciprocated as necessary. Sincerely, '' ''Jackson Ryan Chief Analyst (APLAA) DOCUMENT 2 DATE: February 20, 1968 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: UPDATE ON GKM ANALYSIS Analysis of operational intelligence has shown that the Gorki-Korolev medical (GKM) Company based in Prague is being used to funnel the Soviet Chemical weapon NOVA 6 into North Vietnam and Laos using commercial cargo planes. We believe GKM to be the front company that supplied the NOVA 6 to suspected agents within U.S borders. GKM is registered to one PAVEL GORKI, a cousin of Colonel Lev Krevchenko. The team is constructing a profile on Gorki, but we have confirmed that, following the end of WW2, he was involved in the massacre at Der Reise and the resulting standoff with American forces. 12 hours ago, FBI/SWAT teams (acting on Agency request) raided the office of 2 state-side companies with documented connections to GKM, BARBEUX INDUSTRIES and JAKATDAR IMPORTS (op reports can be found in TAB A). Unfortunately, the offices werewhere found empty. Both Barbeaux and Jakatdar are now verified front companies: The registered owners of these corporate entities died in the Korean War: Daniel Sutton and Noel Helmer (TAB B). In addition, IRS records (TAB C) show a large number of Barbeaux and Jakatdar employees, none of which can be adequately identified or located. After cross-referencing against Customs records (TAB D), we now know that these UNSUBs entered the country under foreign labor visas at the behest of the aforementioned companies through various ports around the country: Los Angeles, New Orleans, Seattle, and other border regions. With our inability to locate these individuals, it would appear that we are dealing with Soviet sleeper agents gone to ground to await further orders. We are currently analyzing the companies' records and tracking leads as fast as we can, but it seems that everyone associated with Barbeaux and Jakatdar simply does not exist. ENCLOSURES DOCUMENT 3 DATE: April 14, 1967 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: OPERATION HOURGLASS/TARGET PROFILE DR. FREIDRICH STEINER PLACE OF BIRTH: Hamburg, Germany NATIONALITY: German D.O.B: 06/11/1904 AGE: 63 HEIGHT: 5'10" BUILD: Slight WEIGHT: 160lbs EYES: Brown SUMMARY PROFILE: Born into privilege and affluence, Steiner is a scientific genius on par with the greatest minds of the time at the time and by the age of 20 he had amassed a number of degrees and caught the eye of Schutzstaffel (SS). Recruited into the third Reich's Wunderwaffe Program, he brought his expertise into the NOVA 6 studies, one of Hitler's most prized projects. Steiner is a coward and a blowhard and will do anything to save his own skin. He exemplified his trait when he gave up his own men to Dragovich at the end of WW2 in order to save his own skin and continue his life's work. Since the end of the war, Steiner has worked exclusively for Dragovich. '' ''Steiner is untrustworthy and vindictive. Emotional ups and downs are the norm due to sleep disorders including insomnia and night terrors. Because of this, he is emotionally erratic, his actions unpredictable. CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA: BF987:78-6546 Gallery BO_WMD_Intel_Image1.png|AK-47 rifle manufacture at Kalashnikov Concern(?) BO_WMD_Intel_Image2.png BO_WMD_Intel_Image3.png BO_WMD_Intel_Image4.png|Map of sleeper agent cells in North America. BO_WMD_Intel1.png|First Intel document. BO_WMD_Intel2.png|Second Intel document. BO_WMD_Intel3.png|Third Intel document. WMD intel.jpg|Full Intel document Intel Locations *'Intel No. 28:' (1/3) On a desk in the second building KILO-1 clears by the first set of stairs and planting the Semtex. *'Intel No. 29:' (2/3) In a small room on the upper floor of the communication Station with an Orange glow. *'Intel No. 30:' (3/3) In the last warehouse on one of the tables. Intel 1 WMD BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel 2 WMD BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel 3 WMD BO.png|Intel No. 3 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel